Leadership and Secrets
by KlutzyKlepto13
Summary: Trinity Theeves had been doing fine on her own until a team of 2 unlikely heroes come and "save" her. Now she has been thrown into the world of greek mythology. Secrets are tossed around and word of a new leader for her siblings are in the air; is it her?
1. Lost and Alone, but not for long

Run. Keep running. Run faster. Run like it's a matter of life or death. Because it is. Look. I didn't want to be hunted down to the death bys some demon cops. But, I guess, no one wants these things…they just happen. I bet that you're confused now, huh? Well, here's my story. My name is Trinity Theeves, age 13, terror of New York. Since before I can remember, I've had to take care of myself. No, guys. I'm not some baby who was left outside a cave and raised by wolves, but, boy, was I close. I never knew my father. I wish I never knew my mother. My dad left before I was born. It tore my mother's heart. I heard stories from my aunt Alicia about my mom before she went nuts. Supposedly, my mom and dad met at 24/7 Fitness. Yeah, I know. How romantic. Nothing more swoony then getting moony-eyed over a man who is dripping in sweat in old work out clothes and stinks like a pig. Great taste, Mom. Well, anyways… they dated for a month. My dad couldn't make a commitment. He was always away at work. Very distant from my mother. He claimed that he loved her, but that he didn't want to hurt her. She didn't believe it. My dad didn't want to lose her, so he tried to make it up to her. I think you know what I mean. He stayed with her for 2 more months. 7 months later, I came along. I came out looking exactly like my father. So, naturally, my mother wanted nothing to do with me. For some weird reason, I idolized my mom as a toddler. She would rather throw me to sharks, though, then hug me. At school, the other kids would always say "My dad's a doctor." "Mine's an astronaut." "What's your dad do, Trinity?" And every freaking time, I would have to dejectedly say that I never knew him. Over the years, that sadness turned to anger. He became a sore subject. Anyone who would bring up my father wished they hadn't. Same with my mom. I eventually figured out that she was a devil in disguise and started ignoring her. Slowly at first. I would come home late. Sneak out at night. Not wake up on time. Make her late for work. Y'know what I mean. I started to spend more and more time with my aunt Alicia. We went to court and she gained custody over me. I was so happy that day I never even gave a second thought to how my mother felt. The next day the police came by and told us that she had committed suicide. Now, it was just my aunt and I. I was okay with that, but there was a small part of me that missed my demon of a mom. 2 years later, my aunt was driving me to soccer practice. I was really late, so my aunt was rushing. Neither of us was strapped in when my aunt ran the red light. The truck came at our small car so fast, that we didn't even have time to swerve. I woke up in the hospital 3 days later with a minor concussion and some bad news. My aunt had been killed immediately in the accident. I was now a ward of the state.

I was sent to Ms. Harfy's Home for Girls. While there, I learned to fend for myself. It was first come, first served. When there were over 100 girls in the place and they only ordered 3 pizzas, you start to understand the ways of an orphanage. I left the first chance I got. That was 2 years ago. I've been on the streets since ten. It's a risky and dangerous way of life, and only certain people can do it. I just happen to be one of those certain people. Once on the streets, I quickly found out that I had many undiscovered talents. I could pick a pocket or scam someone before they could say HEY! Ah, you gotta love New York. Well, anyways, as a well-known thief in the Big Apple, naturally, cops were my enemies. But, these weren't JUST cops. They seriously had something wrong with them. I had just robbed a small pawnshop. I didn't get much from the raid, but, hey, something's better than nothing. The broker immediately hollered out for security and New York is so crime-loaded that there just happened to be one a few yards away. I took a break for it. I turned back to look and saw that there were now 7 cops. By then, I was getting a little creeped out. I just stole some cash; how bad could that be? I was about to convince myself that I was delusional when one of the cops sprouted wings and fangs. The other 6 followed suit. Yep, I was crazy. But, I still ran faster, y'know, just in case. Let's face it though, a bunch of flying cops with fangs chasing me? I didn't stand a chance. Within seconds, they were on me. But, I didn't see the one coming from behind. As it swiped me with it's talon like hands across the neck, sending me into an uneasy consciousness, I heard a shout. "Tacy!", it was a boy's voice. "Over here. I need help." Within seconds, the monstrous security guards were all gone, dissolved into gold dust. I see some awfully strange, living in New York, but this most definitely tops all. A moment later, I heard quick footsteps coming towards me. That's when I saw the source of the speaker. It was the boy who had been yelling. He looked familiar for some reason, but I don't know why. I couldn't place it. "Oh, gods." He said looking down into my blue eyes with his. "Tacy, hurry! We've got to get her to camp. And fast! She's slipping out of consciousness! Chiron's gonna KILL us if we lose THIS one, too!", he said frantically, clearly worried about me. Then I heard another voice. "Oh, relax, Daniel. She'll be fine. Even if she doesn't make it… Chiron willl understand.", this voice was a girl's, more annoyed and irritated. I decided right then that I liked the boy better. "She kinda looks like you, actually.", the girl said, teasingly, to the boy. But, I couldn't help but think that there was more meaning behind her words. That was my last though before I slipped out of consciousness.

**A/N Okay, so this is basically my first fic, so please don't hate. I started a Tratie fic, but never really finished it. Maybe I'll go back soon, but it's not in my plans. Please don't be afraid to critique, but please BE NICE-ish! I know that the writing is really bad and I apologize, but I was in a rush. It WILL improve…I promise. If I don't get 7 reviews, though….I'm not gonna finish it, so please review!…if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 24/7 Fitness, school (thank god), court (Phew!), PJatO, or New York…cuz that would just be creepy…:l**

**Well, I talk to y'all guys later….see ya'!**

**~Klepto aka Abbi~**


	2. Welcoming Commitee

"I wonder what cabin she's in?"

"Would you shut up? Why does it even matter? She'll be in yours till she knows for sure."

"I know."

"Suuuure you do. But, don't worry. She seems nice."

"Nice? She hits people in her sleep!"

"Well, if you hadn't been sitting in here and recording her in her sleep…."

"Hey, hey, hey! I do what I do for a reason. If it ever comes down to me being desperate to get revenge on her, I need some sources."

"You're impossible."

"Why, thank you, m'lady."

I was starting to get vibes that these two people didn't like each other very much. It was time for intervention. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. As soon as I did so, I wanted to lie back down. It was the same 2 kids from my dream, except now I was starting to wonder if it was really a dream…

"So, Sleeping Beauty, finally decided to wake up.", the boy said cheerily. He had a smirk plastered on his face and one of his eyebrows looked like it was ready to fly off his head, it was so high. He had light brown hair and twinkling blue eyes. The girl was standing beside him. She had darker hair that was cut right above the shoulders and dark chocolate colored eyes that shone with annoyance. She was tapping her hands on her side, obviously not wanting to be here with the other kid.

"How long have I been asleep?", I asked cautiously. Then, I continued, "And where the heck am I? Who are you? Why did you bring me here? What is this cabin thing? I have to stay in YOURS? Aren't you a guy? Isn't that a bit strange? You don't even know me, but I'm staying in the same CABIN as you? What kind of place is this? Is there a director here? Who runs this place? What crack is he on?" I had so many more questions, but Mr. Mischief interrupted me.

"Whoa there, cheetah. All those questions will be answered in due time. Let's start off slow. I'm Daniel Daltnut, age 13. This here is my other half, Tacy Mueller." Daniel looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively. She just rolled her eyes and blew hair out of her face. "You wish, Daltnut. You wish. Anyways, like Senor Stupid already said, I'm Tacy. What's your name?" She offered her hand. I still didn't completely trust them, but they seemed okay. "Trinity. Trinity Theeves.", I said slowly, with a challenging look in my eyes. Even if these kids were being nice now, they basically kidnapped me. I just wanted to let them know that I didn't want to be there. "So, I'm gonna go ahead and give you a tour and answer most of your questions. Then, I'll let Dumbo here show you to your cabin. And, don't worry. When I first came, I didn't want to be in HIS cabin either, but it turned out all right, I was only in there for 2 nights anyways. I got claimed right away. But, within those two days, I had my hairbrush, wallet, lucky necklace, earrings, backpack, and sheets from my bed, that I happened to be sleeping on at the time, stolen." She cast a glance towards Daniel that held tension mixed with many other hidden emotions. He just gulped and looked away. Whatever had happened between them wasn't gonna be forgiven easily by Tacy. But, he didn't seem so bad to me. Sure, he steals a few things. So do I. Looks like we have more similarities than I thought. With that thought on my mind, Tacy led me off to give me a tour. When we got out of earshot, she huffed. "Gods. He is _so_ annoying!"

I looked at her with a teasing smirk. "You like him.", I said matter-of-factly.

She turned on me with disbelief in her eyes. "How-How did you…Who told you?", she demanded.

I was shocked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You _actually_ like him? Dude! I was just teasing!"

Her eyes turned from shock to embarrassment quickly. "You were? I-I-I mean…You WERE! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. Of course you were! Well…Um-uh so was I! Yeah! I was teasing to. Uh huh. That's it. Him and me? Pshaw! No way! Never!"

I gave her a knowing look. "Oh, Reeeeeeaaaalllly?"

She just sighed and looked at the ground. "No. I've liked him for 2 years now. But, you can't tell anyone, okay? I'm begging you! Daniel and I are like sworn enemies, according to everyone else. Besides my siblings, you're the first one to know."

"Really? Cool. Anyways, though, you have siblings? How many?", I asked, getting curious.

She sighed in obvious relief of dropping the subject. "11."

"11? Dude! That's awesome! All from the same parents?", I asked, wide-eyed.

"Uh…no. Same mom, but different dads."

"O-kay. That's a little strange, but whatever."

"Well, that's kinda it, you see? That's why you're here."

"Huh?", I was now getting extremely confused.

"Lemme explain…", she went on to explain that I was half-god! My father was one of the Olympians and that's probably why I'd never met him. Soon, I would be claimed as one of their kids and move in with the other siblings from that Olympian, but until then, I would stay in the Hermes Cabin, number 11, because he was the god of travelers and cross roads, which meant that he cared for new-comers. She also made it her point to mention though that Daniel was one of his kids and all of his siblings were exactly like him, so I needed to watch out. By the end of the conversation, it was late and I was exhausted. I felt closer to her, somehow, and I now felt like I belonged at this camp. I slowly made my way over to where Tacy told me Daniel would be waiting. I found him and he showed me to his, and now my, cabin. I walked in and was immediately hit with a pillow. I opened my eyes and took in everything around me. There had to be at least 40 kids in the room, but there were only 10 bunks totaling 20 beds. I could see crumpled sleeping bags all over the floor, which had obviously been stepped on and run over by the ongoing pillow-fight. There were bare mattresses pushed up against all the walls to clear the space in the main area, I guess. But, most of them were knocked over, stained with who knows what, or just about torn apart. The kids in the room varied from ages 6 to 19, but most of them looked similar. They all had that same mischievous manor that radiated off of their faces and shone in their bright eyes. There were a few that obviously didn't fit in and were just curled up in the few bunks trying to get some sleep in the mad house, to no avail. They must have been the unclaimed, as Tacy had put it. Awaiting to find out who their godly parent was. Daniel stepped in behind me and closed the door. He picked up a pillow that he almost tripped over and threw it back into the main fight area. The campers raced towards it like a pack of hungry dogs. He gave me an apologetic look and sighed exasperatingly. "Sorry about this, but our old counselor was just killed on a rescue mission, kinda like how Tacy and I got you, and we are without a leader right now. The cabin's been in even more chaos than usual, and that's saying a LOT.", he gave a funny grin and winked at me knowingly before turning to address his cabin. He cleared his throat loudly, trying to get their attention. The campers just kept on whacking each other with the pillows, stuffing covering the air. He cleared his throat again. Nothing. Finally, he took a deep breath and yelled loudly, "HEY! Guys! I have an announcement, so shut up and listen!" Every eye in the cabin, including some of the older kids, turned towards Daniel. He obviously held some authority in here. "We have a new camper. This is Trinity Theeves." About a dozen hands went up. Daniel just ignored them and spoke even louder. "Before you ask, no, she's not permanent. Unclaimed." All at once, the hands went down. I heard a few groans and sighs across the room and prepared to be shot down with complaints, but to my surprise, Daniel was looking at them with a look that only he could pull off. Once again, his eyebrows were raised high, high, high, but this time his mouth wasn't twisted into a smirk, but more of a sneer, as if daring anyone to say anything rude. The cabin remained quiet, confirming my thoughts that they must admire, or fear, him. He suddenly turned towards me and put on a fake smile. "Well! Welcome to Cabin 11! You can have that bunk right there." A wail rose above the group of campers. It was one of the younger kids. "But, Daniel! That's MY-" Daniel turned towards him with a look that was challenging, yet gentle at the same time. The kid gulped. "But, she can have it." I smiled at him, apologetically and mouthed a thank you to him. He just sighed and put on his best scowl, which coming from a 7 year old, was so cute that I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. Daniel turned back to the crowd. "Okay, everybody. It's almost 'lights out'.", he smirked and raised an eyebrow. All the other campers shared the same grin and a knowing look with each other. I could tell that it would NOT be lights out for this cabin for a looooong time, if ever. "Sooooo…I have to take roll and return it to Chiron, ASAP. Here we go. Tim?"

"Present."

"Ivy?"

"Present."

"Mary?"

"Present."

"Charlie?"

"Present."

"Zac?"

"Present."

"Jane?"

"Gift!" The whole cabin snickered at this. The culprit, Jane, just smiled proudly. Daniel just shook his head, with a smile and finished the list. Afterwards, he gave the list to the kid whose bunk I stole and told him to take it straight to The Big House. Boy, were these people creative with names. Then, Daniel grabbed a pillow and stood by the door. All the other kids grabbed their own pillows and put on a grin of determination. I looked around confused, and the girl named Mary caught my eye. She came over with a smile on her face and picked up a pillow that was on the ground nearby. She offered it to me and said, "Here. You're gonna need this. Just follow Daniel's lead." With that she grabbed her own weapon of fluff and walked away. Not a moment later, the door creaked open with an out of breath 7 year old in the doorway. It was the kid, called Bradley, that I already had a history with about the bunk. He didn't even have time to fully look confused around the room before getting smacked with Daniel's pillow. Daniel removed the pillow to reveal Bradley with a shocked look in his eyes. Even _I_ didn't see that coming! Almost all at once, the cabin screamed, "OMEGA!" and charged. I found myself quickly joining into the fun. After a few minutes, I got a moment to catch my breath, sitting on my bunk. I looked out the cabin window around to all the other cabins with their lights turned off and the silhouettes of silent, sleeping campers shining in the moon light and though to myself how glad I was that I was in this one instead of those. And the truth was…..I was beginning to get used to the crazy ways of the Hermes cabin.


	3. Reverse the Curse

Splash!

I quickly opened my eyes to see about 80 eyes staring at me as they hovered above. I quickly recovered my wits and sat up in the bed, shaking all the water off of me. It appeared that the Hermes cabin woke up earlier than what I was used to. All at once, the kids broke into a chorus of giggles, snickers, chuckles, guffaws, smirks, grins, and just plain evil smiles. Daniel was among them.

"Okay, cheetah, today you get your unclaimed initiation. All unclaims have to perform a task that is asked of them by the pranker of the week.", he said, his smirk matching his siblings in evilness. "Come on. We got to pass the hat." With that he pulled out a hat from under his bed and shook it up. I could see tiny sheets of paper inside of it with a name scrawled out on each one.

"Well, Tim, since you were pranker last week…you draw the name this week." Daniel announced.

He then passed the hat to the kid named Tim. He reached in and dramatically groveled around in the hat. Everyone was sitting straight with excitement, bracing him or herself to find out who it would be.

He closed his eyes tight and very slowly brought his hand out before raising his hand high into the air and then very badly singing, "Hallelujah!" Everyone else in the cabin joined in. I could already tell that this cabin had some awfully strange rituals.

After the singing died out, Tim brought the paper down and slowly unfolded it. "I am happy to announce that the new pranker of the week, the one who will be heading up the mischief, the looked upon, the admired, the held-in-high-esteem-er…issssssss…drum roll please!"

Everyone started beating his or her hands on the carpet, creating a tense moment for Cabin 11.

He finally looked down at the paper and his eyes widened. "It's the ghoster!", he cried out in disbelief.

Everyone in the room gave a sharp intake of breath.

"What?"

"That's not possible."

"We haven't had a ghoster in over 3 years."

"The last one w-was-was…"

"The last one was LUKE!"

"This is terrible."

"Its an omen."

"Put the paper back!"

"Draw a new one!"

I looked around in confusion. A few kids were giving me looks, like they were afraid I would grow a second head. But, most of them were too busy yelling at Tim or complaining to Daniel. Daniel just looked at me with a wild look in his eyes, like even _he_ wasn't sure if I was human.

I had enough of this. "HEY! What the heck is a ghoster?", I yelled above the noise.

Every eye turned towards me within an instant. Daniel finally took a deep breath and same some-what calmly, "10 years ago, Hermes cabin had another counselor. His name was Luke Castellan. He was awesome. I only knew him for a few years, but everyone was in agreement that he was the best thing to ever happen to Hermes. He could lighten up the mood in any situation. He was a Cabin 11 role model. He is the one that started a lot of our rituals. Well, he put a single blank piece of paper in the prank hat. He is the only one that it has ever been drawn on. Well, about a year after he took over leadership, he started feeling resentment towards Dad and the other Olympians. He wanted to destroy them. He ran away from camp and got a huge monster army together. 2 years after that, he was possessed by Kronos, lord of time, and one of the worst titans in history. Eventually, a battle broke out among the two sides. Demi-gods verse the Titans, who were being led by none other than Luke himself. It was hard for most of us. Luke had been our big brother, and now he was trying to kill all of us. We lost half of our cabin that year. They either went to Luke's side or were killed by him. Well, 3 years ago, during the big battle, he came to realize the evil he had become. He killed himself, sending his army into turmoil and ending the war. In the end, he became a human sacrifice, but he was still a traitor. We can forgive, but we can't forget. Not after what Luke did. People say that the blank card is cursed. That whoever it is drawn on is doomed to have the same fate of Luke. I don't know if it's true or not. But, I'd rather be safe than sorry. However, legend also says that if you put the blank card back in the hat, then the whole _cabin_ will be cursed….eternally. So, basically, you have no choice. We call this paper the ghoster, because it almost never appears, and when it does, you wish it didn't. I'm just sorry it came up on your first day." He shot me an apologetic smile. His eyebrows knit together.

"Well, I guess this means that we have to fulfill the ghoster duties. Usually, Trinity, the name that was drawn would give you a prank and you would have to do it. But, since you're a ghoster. You get to decide the prank. Be creative. Just remember that you're trying to prove yourself worthy of Cabin 11." With that, he grinned, cheekily. He then stood up slowly and motioned everyone else to do so.

"Well, you have until lunch to decide on your prank." He then turned towards the now silent campers. "Okay, guys! We're late to breakfast. Head out!" Everyone rushed out the door and sprinted towards the mess hall. Daniel was the last to leave. "Sorry about all of this, cheetah." Then, he walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving me to think. This had been a really weird day…and it was only 8 in the morning. I slowly got up off the floor and put on the Camp shirt that Daniel had given me last night along with some blue jean shorts and jogging shoes. It was summer, after all. I slowly made my way to the door and took a deep breath, readying myself for my first _real_ day at camp. As I walked towards the dining pavilion, I took in my surroundings.

Almost everyone was at breakfast, so the camp was quieter than usual. Without all of the hustle and bustle of 300 kids running around with weapons and armor, the place was pretty peaceful. I could see a lake with some boats docked on the side off in the distance. Some strawberry fields with unattended gardening tools obviously left by the Demeter cabin, which I remembered was Tacy's group. I saw a huge amphitheater and a training arena with racks and racks of every weapon you could think of. There was even a forge, which was no doubt used by the Hephaestus kids. I was so absorbed in my surroundings that I didn't even notice the kid that was running behind me until he was on top of me with us both on the ground. He blushed so deep that I thought he would explode into a cherry tomato. He quickly got off of me and then offered me his hand to help me up. I graciously took I, before I dusted the dirt off of my new clothes.

He looked so embarrassed that I had to try hard not to laugh. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I was in such a rush to get to breakfast that I didn't even see you until we were both in the dirt! I woke up late and my siblings left me in the cabin. It seems a little rude if you ask me, seeing as how I'm their counselor but you know how kids are. All rush…no hush." He finally took a deep breath. I just smirked at him. He looked confused for a minute, but then realization struck him. "Oh, gods. I'm doing it again. I do that all the time. I just keep on rambling and rambling and ranting and ranting and raving and… Ugh! Here we go again…" He looked down dejectedly. "How about we start over?", I offered with a grin. He looked up with relief.

He offered his hand. "I'm Preston. Preston Pennington. Your name?"

I shook his hand while imitating him, "I'm Trinity. Trinity Theeves. Your name?"

He just shook his head with a smile. "Let e guess. Daughter of Hermes?"

"Actually no. I'm unclaimed. Just got here yesterday."

"Ah. I thought you looked new. I'm a son of Apollo."

"Apollo?" Hey! Cut me some slack! I hadn't gone to school for years now, and I wasn't too fresh on my mythology.

"God of the sun. Music, light, truth…really bad poetry. No offense, Dad!", he yelled frantically at the sky.

I snickered at this. "I'm sure he'll forgive you. Like you just said…he's the god of truth. Sometimes, the truth hurts. And sometimes….getting pushed down by a kid who's late for breakfast hurts.", I hinted, with a grin.

"How about I make it up to you? How good are you at archery?", he asked mischievously.

"Uhhhh…I've never really tried it.", I said confusedly.

"Well…there's a first time for everything. Meet me at the range after dinner. Okay?"

"Sure."

With that, we both ran off to breakfast so we would at least get _some_ food and minimal questions from our cabins. As I sat down, Daniel caught my eye. He motioned over towards Preston's table with raised eyebrows and a suggestively. I just shook my head at him and kept eating. But, I couldn't help but wonder…did I just get asked out?

A/N Okay, guys. This chapter is super boring…I know. But, I was trying to give a little background history. This chapter kinda sets the plot out and finishes a lot of the exposition. The next chapter might be kinda boring to, but please bear with me. I am having difficulties.

We are getting our home hard wooded, and to do that…the workers had to undo our Internet connection, so I have no computer. Right now, I'm using my grandparents' comp., but I can't camp out over here forever.

My birthday is coming up and I'm about to turn 13! Sooooo…I'm trying to plan a party right now, and it's kinda hectic.

Last, but not least…I'm almost never home! My 10 year old brother plays select baseball, so we have to go out of town for his tournaments almost every week and I don't have access to computers during those times! Boohoo!

All in all, it might be a while before I update again…but when I do, I plan to have at least 10 reviews. So far, I only have 2! My 10th reviewer will have a place in either my next chapter or the next so please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Oh, and thank you purpleprincess77 for reviewing TWICE! Woohoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own PjatO…if I did PSHAW! Just forget it! I never would!

Peace, Love, REVIEW!

~Klepto aka Abbi~


End file.
